


Das Haus der Spiegel

by Arielen



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Doppelganger, Dream Sex, F/M, Lust, M/M, Rare Pairings, Sex
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 04:06:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arielen/pseuds/Arielen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John, Rodney, Ronon und Teyla, folgen der Einladung einiger Eingeborener, im "Haus der Spiegel" zu übernachten, nicht ahnend, was sie dort erwarten wird...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Das Haus der Spiegel

John, Rodney, Ronon und Teyla blickten zweifelnd an den Haus hoch, das am Rande eines Sees lag. Der an der anderen Seite des Gewässers herabstürzende Wasserfall übte eine beruhigende, ja hypnotische Wirkung auf sie aus.

 

„Das Haus der Spiegel ist für Euch bereitet, edle Gäste!“, sagte der Dorfälteste und machte eine einladende Geste. „Kommt und verbringt dort die Nacht, damit ihr euch für morgen ausruhen könnt!“

 

Ronon schüttelte unwillig den Kopf, aber Teyla legte ihm beruhigend die Hand auf den Arm. „Das ist hier so Tradition habe ich gehört. Wir können den Menschen von Kophalo Vertrauen. Sie haben noch nie einen Handelsvertrag gebrochen und sich bisher als sehr gastfreundlich erwiesen.“

 

Der Satedaner stieß zischend die Luft aus, enthielt sich aber jedes weiteren Kommentars, nachdem er einen Blick mit John gewechselt hatte.

 

Um Handelsbeziehungen und Bündnisse mit den Völkern der Pegasus-Galaxie zu schließen hatten sie schon so manchen Brauch hinter sich ergehen lassen. Da schien dieser hier – erst mit den Dorfbewohnern zu speisen und dann in einem ihrer Häuser zu übernachten noch am harmlosesten.

 

Es bestand immer die Gefahr, dass sie mit dem Wraith, den Genii oder anderen Feinden im Bund waren – aber auf der anderen Seite war es auch nicht die feine Art, ihnen von Anfang an zu misstrauen. Vor allem nicht, wenn die Kontakte berichtet hatten, das sie bisher noch keine Begegnung mit der Geißel dieser Galaxis gehabt hatten.

 

So folgten sie dem Mann in das Haus, das kleiner war, als es von Außen gewirkt hatte. Neben der Eingangshalle und einem zentralen Raum gab es nur vier Zimmer, jedes ausgestattet mit einem großzügigen Bett und einem Regal. Unsichtbare Helfer hatten lockere Gewänder im Kimonoschnitt, einen Krug mit Wasser und eine Schüssel bereit gestellt.

 

Die vier sahen sich um. Fasziniert trat Rodney an eine der Wände, die nicht mit Holz getäfelt war, sondern aus einem matt spiegelnden Material bestand. Aber auch er wurde bald von dem Dorfältesten abgelenkt, der immer noch eifrig auf sie einredete.

 

Nur einmal blickte der Astrophysiker noch auf seine Uhr und murmelte etwas von Katie Brown und dem morgigen Valentinstag, aber diese Proteste wurden geflissentlich von den anderen überhört.

 

+o+o+o+o+o+o+

 

Teyla räkelte sich wohlig in den Kissen. Das Gluckern des Wasserbettes machte sie noch schläfriger als sie schon war. Eine wohlige Wärme erfüllte ihren ganzen Körper. Doch gerade als sie sich von Rücken wieder auf die Seite drehen wollte, spürte sie, wie sich das Bett bewegte, als würde noch jemand unter die Decken schlüpfen.

 

Die Athosianierin öffnete die Augen. „John?“ murmelte sie erstaunt über den Ankömmling, denn eigentlich sollte der in einem anderen Raum übernachten, wie die Tradition ebenfalls gebot.

 

Der dunkle Schatten an ihrer Seite gab keine Antwort. Stattdessen streckte er seine Hand aus und strich über ihren Arm. Die Berührung brachte die feinen Härchen dazu, sich aufzustellen, doch das Kribbeln war nicht unangenehm.

 

Teyla maunzte behaglich.

Ein Teil ihres Verstandes ermahnte sie, wachsam zu bleiben und den Unbekannten zurückzustoßen und zur Rede zu stellen – aber ihr Köper und ihre Gefühle verlangten nach dem zarten Streicheln seiner Finge, die glühende Spuren auf ihrer Haut hinterließen.

 

Entspannt rollte sie wieder auf den Rücken und blickte den Mann – an den wirren Haaren und dem Aufblitzen seiner haselnussfarbenen Augen erkannte sie John – sehnsüchtig an. „Hör bitte nicht auf!“ sagte sie leise und hielt es für ganz natürlich, dass er jetzt hier bei ihr war und auch nur das Schlafgewand trug.

 

„Dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl.“ Er kam näher, bis sein Gesicht über dem ihren war. Dann senkte er langsam seinen Kopf und küsste sie auf die Lippen. Währenddessen glitt seine Hand tiefer und unter den Stoff. Seine warmen sehnigen Finger umschlossen die sanften Rundungen einer Brust, kniffen in die empfindlichen Warzen. Der Schmerz blieb aus, dafür schossen nur weitere warme Ströme durch ihren Körper.

 

Doch das waren nicht die einzigen erogenen Zonen, die seine forschende Hand aufsuchte. Während seine Zunge frech ihre Lippen teilte und sie zu wilden Spielen mit der Zunge aufforderte, streichelte er über ihren Bauch und die Innenseite ihrer Oberschenkel, brachte sie dazu, ihre Beine immer weiter zu öffnen und sich seinen Fingern entgegen zu drängen.

.

Teyla gab sich ganz der Hitze hin, die in ihrer Körpermitte entstand und sich in Wellen von dort bis in die Fingerspitzen ausbreitete– als er mit ihren intimsten Stellen spielte und neugierig in ihr Innerstes vorstieß.

 

Auch sie erforschte nun die sehnigen Muskeln seiner Arme, die weiche Haut seines Halses und vergrub ihre Finger in dem dichten Haar seiner Brust.

 

Als er zwischen ihre Beine glitt, hob sie sich ihm leidenschaftlich entgegen. „Komm“, forderte sie ihn auf. „Komm zu mir!“ und genoss es, wie er aufreizend langsam in sie glitt, dort verharrte und sich genau so langsam wieder zurück zog.

 

Doch das reichte ihr nicht. Mit dem Vorstoß ihrer Zunge in seinen Mund machte sie deutlich, was sie wollte und schlang ihre Beine um ihm, um ihn bei jedem Stoß tiefer in sich zu spüren. Indem sie ihre Fersen in seine Pobacken drückte versuchte sie das Tempo seiner Leidenschaft mitzubestimmen.

Und dann, als auch er sich über ihr anspannte, entlud sich ihre ganze Lust in einem Orgasmus, der sie einen Moment zu den Sternen trug. Teyla spürte, wie John ein letztes Mal zustieß und dann ebenfalls den Gipfel seiner Lust erreichte.

 

Jeden Moment dieses Gefühls auskostend lag sie da, gab ihn nur unwillig frei, als er sich zur Seite rollte und aus ihr glitt. Mit dem Schwinden der Lust kam aber auch eine bleierne Müdigkeit zurück.

 

Und Verwirrung ... denn obwohl sie den Mann an ihrer Seite noch immer spürte, hörte sie Johns Stimme durch die Holzvertäflung der Wand auf der anderen Seite. Sein Stöhnen, seine lustvollen Grunzer wechselten mit dem rhythmischen Schwappen des Wasserbettes ab. Und hörte sie da nicht auch Rodneys zitternde Stimme, die in Leidenschaft brach?

 

Teyla wollte die Schwere zurück drängen, doch vergebens. Sie merkte kaum noch, wie der Mann ihr Bett verließ. Doch weder die Tür klapperte, noch knarrte der Boden. Statt dessen nahm sie ein seltsames Zischen und Klirren wahr, bevor sie ganz in das Reich der Träume sank.

 

+o+o+o+o+o+o+

 

Rodney träumte von Katie Brown. Die Biologin bedankte sich auf ihre Weise für die Valentinstagswünsche, denn sie war heimlich, nur mit einem Neglige bekleidet in seinen Raum geschlichen und hatte ihn mit einer erotischen Massage geweckt.

 

Rodney seufzte wohlig und bewunderte die durch den Stoff schimmernden dunklen Höfe ihrer Brüste, während ihre Finger unentwegt über seinen Körper kreisten und langsam weiter wanderten. Es war ihm ganz und gar nicht peinlich, dass man die Zeichen seiner Erregung deutlich an der Beule in der Decke sehen konnte, eher im Gegenteil.

 

Irgendwann hatte er genug, nur zuzusehen, auch wenn das seinen wohligen Traum zerstörte. Er hob die Arme in Erwartung, nur in Luft zu greifen, doch statt dessen schlossen sich seine Finger um zwei weiche warme Hügel.

 

Verwirrt öffnete der Astrophysiker die Augen.

 

Ein Teil seines Traums zerbarst in tausend Splitter, denn es war nicht die Wissenschaftlerin, die auf ihm saß, sondern Teyla. Die Athosianerin lächelte und bog sich seinen tastenden Händen entgegen, schien zu wollen, dass er sie berührte.

 

Rodney brummte, erst verwirrt, dann zufrieden, denn eine solche Gelegenheit hatte sich in seinem Leben nicht oft geboten. Seine Hände wanderten von ihren Brüsten über ihren Seiten hinunter zu ihrem Bauch.

 

Teyla sank auf ihn, so dass die Spitzen ihrer Brüste seine Haut berührten und die Lust nur noch mehr entfachten. Ihre Lippen hinterließen eine feuchte Spur auf seinem Hals, wanderten zu seinem Mund. Derweil waren ihre Hände unermüdlich damit beschäftigt, denn Stoff zwischen sich und ihr beiseite zu schieben.

 

Rodney stöhnte unwillkürlich in ihren Mund, als ihre Finger sich um seine Härte schlossen und sich auf dem heißen Fleisch aufreizend bewegten.

 

Dann plötzlich zog sie sich von ihm zurück und richtete sich auf, doch nur um sich in die richtige Position zu bringen.

 

„Oh ja...“

 

Rodney kam ihr entgegen, als sie sich langsam auf ihn sinken ließ und ihn feucht und warm umschloss. Er bockte auf, als sie sich langsam zu bewegen begann, doch ihre Schenkel schlossen sich fest um seine Beine. Sie bestimmte zunächst den Rhythmus und das Tempo ihrer Vereinigung, auch wenn er irgendwann ihre Hüften festhielt und seinen Anteil an der Lust forderte.

 

Schneller als erwartet, baute sich die Spannung in ihm auf. Und dann explodierte sie in einem Funkenregen. Während er sich in sie ergoss, vergaß Rodney alles um sich herum und war ganz Sklave des kleinen Todes..

 

Als er japsend wieder zu sich kam, war Teyla nicht mehr auf und schon gar nicht neben ihm. Das einzige, was er durch die Schlitze seiner Augenlider bemerkte, war ein seltsamer Schimmer in der matt spiegelnden Wand ... aber es war ihm jetzt, wo die Befriedigung und Erschöpfung ihren Tribut forderte, völlig egal.

 

+o+o+o+o+o+o+

 

Ronon versuchte sich wach zu halten, indem er auf dem Boden kauerte, die Waffe griffbereit neben sich. Aber auch er hatte Mühe, seine Augen offen zu halten, die Konzentration schwand immer mehr. Das Wasserbett in seinem Rücken lud ihn zu Entspannen ein – aber ... genau diesem Impuls widerstand er, versuchte statt dessen dem Rauschen des Wasserfalls zu lauschen.

 

Dann plötzlich schreckte ihn ein anderes Geräusch auf. Ronon griff nach seiner Waffe und entsicherte sie. Doch auch er rechnete nicht damit, dass sich die matt spiegelnde Wand plötzlich aufhellte und wie durch einen Bildschirm den Blick in einen anderen Raum darbot. Eine schattenhafte Gestalt stand dort schien die Hand auszustrecken.

Ronon rappelte sich, so schnell er konnte auf die Beine und richtete die Waffe auf das Wesen, dass nun wie dichter Nebel vor der Wand Gestalt annahm, aber aus der matt spiegelnden Fläche verschwand.

 

„Ronon, nicht!“ Es war Johns Stimme, mit der die Kreatur sprach ... und nun nahm es auch noch seine Gestalt an. „Ich bin es, John!“

 

„Komm mir nicht zu nahe! Die Waffe ist nicht auf Betäubung gestellt.“ Der Satedaner blieb misstrauisch, konnte aber nicht umhin, seinen Teamleader genau zu betrachten. Er hatte ihn schon mehrfach beim Duschen oder Baden nackt gesehen, aber noch nie hatte der Freund so begehrenswert wie heute ausgesehen. Er war vielleicht schmalschultrig wie ein Mädchen, und man sah kaum Muskeln, aber das Spiel der Sehnen unter der samtigen Haut war unübersehbar. Die Proportionen harmonierten miteinander, die Haare auf seiner Brust, die in einem dichten dunklen Wald in seiner Körpermitte endeten...

 

Ronon schluckte. Blut schoss in seine Lenden und die Lederhose begann unangenehm zu spannen. Verbotene Gedanken schlichen in seinen Geist: er wollte diesen Körper besitzen, ihn unter sich spüren ...

 

„Nein...“, kämpfte er gegen den Impuls an, seiner Leidenschaft nachzugeben, die Waffe zu senken und den anderen Mann einfach an sich zu ziehen. Er sah, dass John mehr als bereit dazu war und ihn mit lustverschleierten Augen ansah.

 

„Du brauchst keine Angst vor mir zu haben“, sagte John leise. „Ich bin der ich bin ... und in einer anderen Realität steht dieser Argwohn nicht zwischen uns. Weißt du noch, was ich dir einmal unter vier Augen gesagt habe...“

 

„Was soll das sein?“, fragte Ronon rau und leckte sich über die Lippen. „Du kannst es auch John entrissen haben, wer und was auch immer du bist.“

 

Die Erscheinung – er weigerte sich, in ihm John zu sehen – schüttelte den Kopf. „Auch wir weilen auf Kophalo, doch wir haben diesen Ort erforschen können. Die Menschen hier meinen es nicht böse. Sie nennen diesen Ort, das „Haus der Spiegel“, aber es ist mehr. Durch die Quantenspiegel in diesen Räumen pflegen Wünsche wahr zu werden, wenn sich der Geist entspannt. Rodney hat es viel komplizierter erklärt, aber das habe ich mir daraus zusammen gereimt.“

John zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Es scheint, als hätten sie bei uns erotische Phantasien geweckt.“

Seine Stimme wurde wieder sanfter. „Und was ist auch dagegen einzuwenden, Ronon?“, sagte er leise. „Vor allem an einem Tag, den wir auf der Erde seit einer ganzen Weile als Fest der jungen und leidenschaftlichen Liebe feiern. Mitternacht ist lange vorbei.“

Er streckte die Arme aus.

„Ich begehre dich, Ronon und ich will dich spüren“, gurrte er. „Wenn du das nicht willst, dann erschieß mich.“

 

Der Satetaner schluckte. Sein Mund war trocken, seine Knie wurden weich. Dann ließ er die Waffe sinken. Das nutzte die Erscheinung – der John einer anderen Realität - aus, um an ihn heran zu treten, mit einem sanften Stoß gegen seine Brust in das Bett zu befördern und unter seinem Körper zu begraben und Ronon alles abzufordern ...

 

+o+o+o+o+o+o+

 

Als das Team am nächsten Morgen aus den Zimmern trat, wich einer dem Blick des anderen aus, denn auch wenn sie sich so entspannt und erfrischt wie nie zuvor fühlten, so war doch etwas anders, über das sie jetzt – frisch erfüllt von den leidenschaftlichen Eindrücken der letzten Nacht– noch nicht reden konnten und vielleicht niemals würden ... oder?

 


End file.
